It is well known to use a channel as a support for a panel in a balustrade system. Typically, the panel is held in place within the channel by utilising one of a variety of methods: clamping with bolts, sealing with resin or wedging in place.
A major disadvantage of this system is the requirement for access from both sides of the balustrade in order to fix the panel into place. This creates a challenge when attempting to vertically align the panel, and often will require multiple labourers to work on the installation simultaneously. Additionally, installation of a balustrade on higher levels of a building, for instance on a balcony, necessitates the use of scaffolding platforms, or access towers, increasing both the cost and time taken to complete the project.
It is an object of the invention to reduce or substantially obviate the above mentioned problems.